Pathway to Individuality
by 1hiddenvoice
Summary: This takes place after the Cell game. What if Gohan was still powerful? Less of a nerd? More of a Saiyan? What if he takes a different path in life? Find out!
1. The Beginning

_My Story's Corner:_

_Unlike my first dbz story – 9 Days of Peace, I am not going to follow the story line of dragonball z. There may be some similarities though. My portrayal of the characters may not be as accurate either, but I will try my best. This takes place after Cell has been defeated and it does not necessarily have to be a sequel to my previous story. _

_I have not thoroughly thought out the plot line, but instead, writing with whatever my mind comes up with.  
_

_Leave some comments!_

* * *

Gohan had just defeated Cell and made his father proud from the heavens above. After making the decision that he wanted to stay in the other world to keep the earth at peace, everyone remembered Goku in their hearts. Gohan had the responsibility of becoming a man by taking on his father's place at home and his first mission was to tell his mother about Goku's decision. For an 11 year old, his life has taken a drastic turn into adulthood.

Gohan has spent several months taking on his father's chores and helping his mother around. He also was pushed into studying, but after defeating Cell, he knew he also had to maintain his strength as he is the only one that can save the Earth now. He is the son of Goku.

While his mother's sleeping or distracted, he would go out to train by himself. He even takes the opportunity to visit Piccolo and train with him from time to time.

A couple of more months go by and the pressure builds. His mother's desire for him to be a scholar is being emphasized – Chi-Chi is increasing his workload to prepare him for high school. Being only a Saiyan pre-teen, he has the urge to go out and play or fight and become stronger, not study. He sets his feelings aside to please his mother and make her happy.

When he was just a child, he remembered how he preferred to study over fighting, but that has changed. After experiencing Freeza, the Androids and Cell, his Saiyan blood has taken over.

Luckily for him, Goten was already born. If it wasn't for his younger brother, he would have gone berserk with studying. His brother keeps him sane and allows him to be a pre-teen again when he spends time with baby Goten. Chi-Chi, being family oriented and obsessed with fame, cherished the moment when Goten and Gohan bond together through playing.

When Goten could walk, Gohan took his brother out on a one-on-one. He would educate his little brother about his experiences as a child and most significantly, about his legendary father, Goku. As Goten grew older, Gohan gradually teaches him the basics of fighting and where it came from.

Time flew as 5 years has already gone by. Gohan found himself spending a lot of time with Goten ever since he was born. Could it be because infront of Goten he could be himself? Was it because Goten reminded him of his dad? Was it because Goten helped ease the pressure he feels from all the work and studying? Was it all of the above? No matter the answer, Gohan loved being around his brother and his brother envied him. Chi-Chi saw this relationship between them and decided to make them share rooms together.

Gohan was studying in his room as directed by his mother. Although he disliked studying now, he continued to do it to make her happy. After Goku died, Chi-Chi was miserable and he knew he had to step in to bring her back to normal. However, Chi-Chi never went back to the way she used to be – she became more understanding and you could tell that a bit of Goku rubbed off on her.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi's voice came in from behind the door.

"Mom, mom, can I hold it?"

Gohan could hear Goten jumping up and down with joy behind the door. He smiled at how adorable and innocent his brother was.

"Okay, sweetie, but be careful. Gohan has been studying really hard and he needs this." Chi-Chi gently handed Goten the tray. She knocked again, "Gohan?"

"Come in!" Gohan shouted.

Chi-Chi opened the door and Goten ran inside, "Be careful, Goten."

He ran up to Gohan and handed him the tray of goodies, "Here Gohan."

"Thanks squirt," Gohan took the tray off his hands and placed it on the table while messing up Goten's hair.

"Are you done studying yet, Gohan? Can we go out and play now?" Goten grinned in excitement.

Gohan turned to his table to examine the amount of work that still needs to be done, but he was tired of it already. He fibbed, "Yeah, we could go play now."

"Yay!" Goten laughed playfully.

"Gohan, are you sure?" Chi-Chi gave him a stern look, "Is Goten interrupting your studies?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, mom. It's fine."

Goten was already at the door, "Come on Gohan!" He was moving around impatiently.

Gohan chuckled at his childish behaviour, "I'm coming." He stood up from his chair and walked pass his mother, "We'll be back soon."

"Don't go too far!" She shouted after them when they ran down the hallway and out the door.

Goten ran through the main entrance door first, "I win!"

Gohan, who intentionally lagged behind, jogged over, "Yes you did. You're too fast for me."

Goten's expression became serious, "You were holding back." Gohan was stunned that he brought this up all of a sudden. Goten smirked, "I' always knew." He turned his back to Gohan and marched forward.

Gohan ran after him a bit curious as to how he knew, "How long have you known this?"

"Ever since you started training me and told me the story about how you defeated Cell."

"Oh," Gohan didn't know how he should feel about getting Goten's hope up all this time since he didn't look bothered by it, "I'm sorry, Goten." He figured he should apologize anyways.

Goten gave him a determined look and stopped. Gohan almost tripped because for a second, he thought he was looking at his deceased father's face. "I'm going to beat you one day, Gohan."

Once Gohan recognized how much Goten resembles his father through his appearance and personality, he placed his hand on Goten's head like his father did with him. "Every day that you get stronger Goten, I get more powerful too. You have a lot of training to do."

Goten disagreed with his logic and shook his head, "I will, Gohan! You just watch!"

Gohan laughed, "When you do, I look forward to challenging you."

Goten smiled with fortitude, "Just you wait, Gohan!"

Gohan and Goten walked a bit further until they reached their regular hang out – the location where Goku liked to catch his fishes. They sat by the river bank.

"Gohan," Goten broke the silence with his inquisitiveness , "Why can't I show mother my true power? Why do I have to keep all our training a secret?"

Gohan looked in Goten's direction when he was asking his questions then stared into the dark sky, "You don't need to ever use your full power infront of mom, Goten, unless she's attacking you aggressively." He teased, "Besides, mother doesn't like violence. Don't you remember how she didn't let dad train me when I grew up and when I got older, she prefers that I study."

Goten found this hard to believe even though he heard it several times, "I know, but I do have to use my true power against mom."

Gohan was interested by his statement, "What do you mean, Goten?"

"Well, unlike you Gohan, mom does train me." Goten told him as a matter of fact.

"What?" Gohan sat up straight, puzzled by this, "When? Are you sure that was our mother that was training you?"

Goten laughed at such a silly question, "Yes, Gohan! It was our mother. She trains me when you're studying and she's pretty good at fighting. If I hold back, she will kick my butt!"

Gohan chuckled. He knew his mother has changed a fair bit ever since Goku died, but he would never imagine her doing that, "Mom sure has come a long way." He said to himself.

Goten looked at him, waiting for a response. Gohan looked back, "Goten, how do you expect to beat me if you can't even beat mom?"

Goten interpreted that as a challenge and he stood up, "Train me now, Gohan!"

Gohan, without hesitation, stood up, "If you say so, Goten."

"Don't go easy on me." Goten took his fighting stance, smirking with the feeling of thrill running through his body.

Gohan followed, "Okay, but I better not see you cry afterwards."

Goten felt insulted by that remark and took the first charge straight at Gohan. He threw in a punch, kick and a spinning kick, but Gohan dodged it all.

Gohan took flight, looking down at his brother, "Up here, Goten."

Goten looked up and made another attempt. Gohan taught Goten all the basics before he taught him how to fight and that included flying lessons and sensing power levels.

Goten threw in several fast punches and kicks.

"You have to do better than that Goten," Gohan appeared behind him with his speed and punched him.

Goten flew downwards towards the river, "Ah!" He saw that he was about to reach the water and forced himself to stop when he landed on the ground and used his feet as a break. When he was safe, he lost sight of his brother.

He walked around looking frantically, "Gohan?"

Gohan appeared right before his eyes and caused Goten to stumble to the ground, "You should never keep your eyes off your enemies or if you do, learn to sense them properly." He lends a hand to his brother, "I think we should call it a day."

Goten took his brother's hand, "I will get better, Gohan. "

Gohan smiled sweetly, "I know you will. You did well, Goten. Remember, you only recently started learning how to fight. Tomorrow we will work on your sensing ability."

"Alright!" Goten said enthusiastically.

"Come Goten, let's go back before mom starts to worry about us." Gohan lead the way back home.

When they arrived at their front door, Goten entered first, "Mom, we're home!" He shouted as Gohan closed the door.

Chi-Chi was cooking, "Welcome back." She turned her attention to Goten, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Goten nodded, "Now, I'm hungry!" He took a seat at the dinner table, waiting patiently.

"I knew you would be, so I made your favourite."

"Mmm Yummy!" Goten licked his lips.

Chi-Chi directed her mind to Gohan, who was watching, "Gohan. Dinner will take a while, so you can go back to studying and I'll call you out when its ready. I'll make sure Goten wont bother you too."

"Aww..." Goten frowned.

"It's okay, mom. Goten is not a bother at all. He can come in – it is his room too." Gohan tried to clear the air that Goten was a burden to Gohan when he's studying.

Chi-Chi went back to cooking, "Nonsense Gohan. You have a lot of work to do to become a scholar and having Goten around will only slow you down. Goten stays in the kitchen where I can keep an eye on him."

Goten observed the action between his mother and brother. Although, he didnt like that he had to stay in the kitchen, he wasn't disturbed by it. He knew his brother had a lot to do. When he looked at Gohan, he noticed that there was this strange aura around him. His fist was clenched. What's going on?

Gohan didn't bother commenting on his mother's stubborn mentality. He walked straight to his room and closed the door.

Goten watched him from the kitchen table, "Gohan..." He whispered under his breath. He has never seen his brother like this – what's going on? He glanced at his mother, cooking away. She didnt even realize this. Goten was very fidgety as he wanted now more than ever to go see Gohan. Is he okay?


	2. A True Saiyan

_My Story's Corner:_

_Thanks kalebxdd for the review. I was hoping I would get more so i would know what I did good and what I can improve on, but I thank everyone for reading it!  
_

_Here is chapter 2 and it will take me a while to write up the next chapter as I am currently preparing a presentation that I have to do this week.  
_

_Let me know what you think! 3  
_

Let me L

* * *

Goten had his eyes on their room and waited for the perfect moment to escape. When Chi-Chi looked occupied with her cooking, Goten took the opportunity to slide off his chair and tip toed out of the kitchen.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi called out.

Goten was only a few steps away from the door. He shriveled up his shoulders knowing he was in trouble. He turned around with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back, "Yes mother?"

Chi-Chi had her back to the counter, holding a spatula with her arms crossed, "Going somewhere?"

"I was uh," Goten had to think of something fast! "Going to the washroom!"

Chi-Chi had one of her eyebrows raised. She knew her son well enough to know that he didn't need to go to the washroom or he'd be doing a dance of urgency. "Nice try young man. You were thinking about going to disturb Gohan weren't you?"

Goten gave up with his head down low and dragged his legs back to the table.

Chi-Chi felt bad, but she knew this was for the best. She went back to cooking.

Meanwhile, Gohan was in his room, but he wasn't studying at all. He was sitting in the middle of the room, legs and arms crossed, eyes closed and concentrated. A glow was surrounding him – he looked distressed.

Finally, he opened his eyes and lay back on the floor. The aura around him was settled again, "I don't know how long of this I can take. What's wrong with me? Why do I always feel like this?" He sat back up, looking at the ceiling, "Father, I wish you were here."

He sat there for a while with a lot on his mind, "Maybe Bulma would know. I'll go visit her tomorrow and I'll bring Goten with me." He smiled a bit excited to see the Brief family again.

Before he knew it, Goten was already knocking at the door, "Gohan."

Gohan snapped back to reality and stood up, "Come in."

Goten studied his brother before he took his first step inside, "Dinners ready."

Gohan gave Goten a strange look, "Is everything okay?"

Goten blinked, "Yeah, why?"

Gohan had doubt in his mind that he was okay. Something was bothering him, "Come Goten." He gestured for Goten to come near his bed. Gohan took a seat on his bed.

Goten closed the door and sat on the floor across from Gohan.

"Is something bothering you? You have to be honest with me." Gohan had a heart to heart with his brother.

"Well..." Goten's eyes were avoiding eye contact, "Earlier when mom told you to go study, you had this weird aura around you. I just wanted to check that you're okay."

Gohan appreciated his brother's concern, "I'm fine, Goten. Nothing to worry about."

Goten was glad to hear that and his energetic self was back, "Great! Let's go out to eat then. I'm starving to death!"

Gohan chortled, "Right behind you."

Goten was speed walking out of the room, but before he made his last step he just had to ask, "Gohan," He looked back at him, "What was that aura anyways?"

Gohan stumbled on his brother's sudden question, "I don't really know myself, Goten."

Goten was now worried, "Then how can you be sure that you're okay?"

Gohan wasn't sure himself, but he didn't want to worry his brother, "Take my word for it. Now stop worrying, I thought you were starving, so let's go eat!" He pushed his brother towards the kitchen where the scent of the food took over the kitchen

"About time you two came, I thought I had to come into your room." Chi-Chi was at the table setting their plates.

"Nothing can get us to the table faster than food." Gohan said truthfully with a hint of a joke.

Goten was already eating, "This is great, mom!"

"Dont talk with your mouth full." Chi-Chi tried disciplining him.

Gohan sat down as well to join his brother and like Saiyans, they ate like they have never seen food in 3 years.

"Oh, mom," Gohan knew better than to talk with his mouth full, "I'm going to Bulma's house tomorrow and I'm planning to bring Goten. Is that okay?"

Chi-Chi was eating with etiquette, "I don't see why not."

"We're going to see Trunks tomorrow?" Goten was ecstatic, "Yay!"

"Do you want to join us?" Gohan invited his mother.

"You know I would, but I'm going to go visit your grandpa tomorrow." Chi-Chi explained, "I havent been home in a long time and I want to see how everyone's doing. You two have fun."

"We will!" Goten was ready for another play fight with Trunks.

"Be on your best behaviour, Goten." Chi-Chi warned, "I don't want you and Trunks to go breaking anything again."

"Yes mother," Goten promised.

"Goten, we're leaving first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Goten smiled.

"That means you better go to bed early young man," Chi-Chi commanded.

"I know." Goten acknowledged.

Gohan woke up with the sun and crossed the room to wake up his brother. Goten was sleeping with his legs and arms spread out, blanket almost on the ground and snoring – just like his father. He hated to wake up Goten in this state, but he had to.

He shook Goten, "Goten, wake up."

Goten tossed.

"Goten." He tried again.

*nom* nom* Goten made some noise.

Gohan stepped back and brainstormed. He bent down to level himself with Goten and whispered into his ear, "Food is ready."

"Mmm, food." Goten drooled while sleeping, "Food?" He sat up with his eyes wide opened.

Gohan laughed.

Goten confused, stared at his brother, "Gohan, why are you laughing?"

Gohan still laughing, "Nothing, nothing. It's time to get going."

After breakfast, Gohan and Goten made their way to Bulma's house flying. It took Gohan longer than usual to arrive at their house since Goten was adjusting himself to flying.

They landed infront of the entrance.

"We're finally here." Gohan said as he observed the Capsule Corp logo on their house.

When Goten was about to announce their presence, Bulma came out from the side of the house.

"I knew I heard some noises." Bulma smiled.

"Bulma!" Gohan smiled back and walked to her.

"My, my you two keep growing every time we meet. " Bulma was standing infront of Gohan who seemed taller than before.

"Yeah.." Gohan blushed.

"Goten! Gohan!" Trunks appeared behind Bulma.

"Trunks!" Goten cackled as he flew to him.

"Hey, Trunks, how have you been?" Gohan greeted.

"Training with his dad as usual." Bulma replied for him, "Come inside, I'll bring some tea and dessert."

"Dessert!" Goten lightened up.

"Yup," Bulma knew he had the same appetite as his father, "This way." She led them inside.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked as they walked inside.

"Oh, probably still in the gravity room trying to overpower you. The usual." Bulma rolled her eyes, "He'll come out when he's ready."

Gohan, Goten and Trunks sat in the living room enjoying the treats. Goten and Trunks devoured the desserts in a matter of seconds.

Gohan was having some tea as Bulma was bringing in more food and laid it on the table.

Finally, she took a seat adjacent to Gohan, "So, Gohan. You mentioned on the phone that you wanted to discuss about something. I'm here." She took a sip from her cup.

Gohan placed his cup down on the coffee table, "Yeah, that's the whole reason i wanted to come over."

"Seems serious." Bulma determined by the look on his face.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded, "I've been having this unusual feeling lately and I've never had it before."

"What's this 'unusual feeling'?" Bulma quoted him.

Goten and Trunks continued to murk the food, but Goten slowed down. He wanted to listen in on their conversation.

"Every time I study, I get irritated to the extent that I want to destroy something. At first, I controlled it because I knew this would help my mother heal faster from my father's death, but it's growing stronger. I'm afraid of what it might make me do." Gohan gripped onto his legs tightly.

"Oh," Bulma didn't picture the problem to be this big. She knew this was a severe as she recalled hearing from Vegeta that Gohan's power skyrockets when he gets overheated with rage.

"That is strange." She sat there with her thinking face on, "And you've never felt this before?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. When my mom made me study as a child, I didn't mind it at all."

Bulma was stuck, "I don't know what it could be."

There was a moment of silence as they all brainstormed.

"It's because you're a Saiyan." A voice from the hallway shouted into the living as he came into view.

"Vegeta." Bulma said softly, looking at his direction.

"Because I'm a Saiyan?" Gohan didn't comprehend what he was getting at.

He walked in and leaned against the wall, "Saiyan's are warriors. We were born to fight not to study."

"That is logical, but Gohan has never felt that way before when he studied and he was a Saiyan back then too." Bulma pointed out.

"That's because he wasn't a true Saiyan back then." Vegeta stated.

Everyone was lost.

"Come again, Vegeta?" Bulma asked for everyone's sake.

"You guys are idiots!" Vegeta spat out, "Ever since he was 4, he was introduced into the life of a Saiyan. He had to face Nappa not to mention me, Freeza, the Androids and Cell. Tell me Gohan, when you defeated Cell, didn't you have this thrill go down your spine?"

Everyone turned to Gohan, who didn't hesitate to respond. He didn't forget that feeling – it was a feeling of relief, thrill and excitement. It was the feeling you would get from doing something dangerous and lived, like sky diving.

"Yeah, how can I forget? I was proud of myself for defeating Cell. Who wouldn't be?"

Vegeta smirked, "That's not all. You felt the Saiyan blood run through you. Nothing makes a Saiyan happier than defeating someone tough."

Bulma was trying to make sense of what was going on, "So, what you're saying that ever since Gohan was pulled into all these dilemmas his Saiyan blood took over and his love for fighting grew?"

"Yes!" Vegeta was glad that someone was beginning to understand.

"But that still doesn't explain the feeling." Bulma just couldn't connect the dots.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed agitated, "Woman, I thought you were the brains."

Bulma gave him a sharp look, "Shut up Vegeta. I understand science not Saiyans!"

"Whatever. After encountering that thrill, he wants more than ever to become even more powerful and his desire to fight has strengthened. Saiyan's don't study, we crave a battle and his damn mother is caging him from it."

"Hey!" Goten was offended after Vegeta insulted his mother. Trunks held him back knowing he'd only get knocked unconscious.

Vegeta ignored Goten and snickered, "You've finally become a true Saiyan, Gohan. You're thirsty for a good fight."


End file.
